


Raah!

by Propa



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Jim is a Troll, Memory Loss, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propa/pseuds/Propa
Summary: Flung into the past for unknown reasons Troll Jim awakens with his memories starting to fade. Dashing fast as he can he finds himself to late as his memory fades leaving him alone. . .Until Bular catches wind of him.Now, stuck in the past this Youngling soon renamed Raah must try and recover his memories or present a new and far more dangerous challenge to the Jim of the past.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Jim opens his eyes and lets out a sharp gasp. His head felt heavy and his horns brushed against the ground as he slowly raised his head. He felt as if he had just been pulled out of the sun but he could clearly see it was still night. Slowly rising from the ground he takes a moment to look around. All he could see was the familiar sight of the forest around Arcadia. Hadn’t he left here?

Taking a few moments to rise he looks up at the moon-filled sky and tries to recall how did he get here. He wasn’t even sure what the last thing he remembered was. Panting gently he would clutch his head and groan in pain as flashes of a man in Yellow armor and a sword came to the forefront of his mind.

But what was there in the lack of memories was pain. A faint throb in his chest and a throbbing pain that went deeper than bone. That sat in the back of his mind as if his very soul was being grasped.

Even as he slowly rose up he would clutch his head the memories would keep changing. “Okay calm down- I'm in Arcadia but why? I- Did I ever leave?”

As another second passes he winces as the pain throbs in his chest once more. Looking up he would spot a pale yellow light hovering at the edge of the clearing. A light that would slowly fade as Jim looks up and tries to recall why it was so familiar. Yet as he stares at it the only thing his mind could recall was a name. 

“That's the Pale Ladies light? No just. . .Where am I,” His words come out almost horrified as he goes stiff. His mind wrangles with itself for a few seconds trying to grasp onto what he was just thinking about. Yet as he stands there in horror he realizes that his memories were disappearing one by one.

Glancing down at his chest he fails to spot the familiar and reassuring presence of the amulet. Just a red glow where it once was and a horrid throb. “Troll-Market. I need to get to Troll Market,” He growls as he begins to sprint. His mind desperately grasping with the one thing he could recall.

But the more he tried to remember the more he forgot. “Trollmarket, Trollmarket, Trollmarket,” He repeats the words keeping himself reminded of where he was going. But as he lunged into the trees and began jumping branch to branch names would begin to vanish from his mind. Everything in his head was starting to fade as he kept running tears welling up into the corner of his eyes.

“No- No Claire. I just got a little further to go c’mon,” The words spill out ever so slowly as he tries to keep his grasp on each memory. Even questions such as- How did he get here and where did the shard in his chest go simply vanishing as he finally leaps down from the trees and pauses.

He sits there in silence trying to recall what he was doing as he stares at the ground in silence. Simply- Unsure as he whispers, “I'm going to Trollmarket Im. . .I-” Tears well up in the corner of his eyes as he tries to recall.

As he sits there in silence minutes would slowly die down into hours as he desperately wrangles with his own memories. And in that time something foul had caught his scent.

~

Bular would pause and take in a deep whiff growling. Tonight he was meant to hunt for the Troll-Hunter but he had lost that fool Kanjigar somewhere in the sewers. But, perhaps whatever poor trolls stench he caught wind of could provide him a chance to lure the fool back out into the open. 

Kanjigar had always held a weakness for standing up for the weak fools of his tribe. But as Bular snuck closer he could only pause at the troll he peered at. A youngling it looked like who stared blankly at the dirt. A youngling with water dripping down their face.

With a cruel smile Bular’s arrogance would rears its head as he took a step forward trying to draw fear from his prey. Letting himself be known to the Youngling the smaller troll would go rigid and turn toward Bular who smiled, “Far way from home aren’t you little one? Far to old to be used for changeling material but. . .Im sure your head will bring some fury from the Trollhunter.”

But as the Youngling turned towards Bular something felt off with the boys gaze. The mixture of rage that slowly died down as the youngling whispered, “Leave. I-I don’t know who you are.”

Bular notes the boy seemed to whisper the words to himself more than as a threat. With a small scoff he would draw both of his blades taking his time to savour the fear that would rise in the Younglings eye.

Only that never happened. Bular had left himself open in his act of arrogance and the small troll in red and black armor would lunge like a bullet, his horns slamming into Bular’s knee causing him to be thrown off balance. At such a close range Bular would fall backwards kicking the small youngling to the side as he fell onto his back.

With a growl Bular would quickly jump back up wincing at the cracks forming in his knee as he quickly parrys the Younglings attempts at wielding a rather large branch. The boy had lunged forward with a branch in hand swinging it like a bat.

In a single swift motion Bular would cut the branch in half taking a step back and brushing aside the cracks in his knee swipe at the ground where the boy would land. But, the Boy would move his legs mid-air aiming for the Gumm-Gumms wrist. Landing on his wrist and kicking it with all the force he could muster another crack forms as Bular roars out in rage and slams his head forward.

The boy was hit dead on being flung back. He is slammed into the ground shoulder first. His body digging a small trench as he hits the earth. Bular roars and charges on all fours only for the youngling to throw himself to the side just far enough to avoid it. But, Bular had been expecting that.

What he did not expect was the boy to recover fast enough to slam both his legs into the side of his body with enough force to throw him aside. Bular grunts as he slams into a tree before slowly rising. The boy was growling like a cornered animal one of his horns chipped.

“Interesting, I have slaughtered dozens of fully grown trolls. Yet only a handful of them have ever had the strength to fight me. Tell me child, why do you stick with the trolls of the Market? Why do you let humanity’s rot fester across the world,” The youngling would pause. In truth, Bular had only spoke in order to fish information on whose child this was but for a brief second he saw consideration flash in the boy's eyes.

“That's the thing I don’t know. I don’t know who you are nor where I am Im. . .Lost. I'm lost and I'm trying to remember but it's all gone,” The smaller troll chokes out those final words, a dazed and unfocused look entering his eye. Bular smiles chuckling as he stands there slowly sheathing his blade.

He would wince at the pain in his cracked leg as he says, “Then come with me Youngling. I shall show you how to become beyond Strength. You are clearly strong for your age and will only grow stronger so come with me.”

The Youngling would growl out, “You just attacked me and you expect me to believe you’re suddenly my friend?”

“I attacked you out of mistake, child. Do not provoke me to do it again. You have displayed great strength. Perhaps you will one day make for a fine General,” The Youngling would pause as he stood there. The boy went silent thinking as he stood there for a few moments.

But as the night slowly began to give way the boy would wince and ask, “Just promise you’ll try and help me remember who I am.”

“Do not worry boy I promise. Now come, before the light comes. I am not sure how bad your memory is but you should recall that the light will kill you. In the meantime your name shall be. . .Raah. With two As,” Bular says with a faint smile. If Stickler was here the man would most likely point out how he was trying to copy his father. Which was true. Arrgh had been a very useful tool and friend of his father’s.

Now? Perhaps with alittle time Raah would be a very useful tool to Bular.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I said here is in some form cannon. You decide whats Bulars point of view or truth

“Why did you attack me,” The Youngling asks as Bular jumps down into the sewers. With a small grunt Bular winces as his ankle takes more weight. The Youngling jumps down following him.

“Because I believed you belonged to the weak enemy that I seek. If you are not trying to deceive me about your broken memories then it may be the place of your origins,” The Youngling pauses as an aching familiarity hits him as he walks through the sewers in silence.

Pausing he would ask, “Then why help me? If I belong to your enemy then why would you risk trying to help?”

“Because fool there was once a time when my Father, the King of the Eternal forest, had protected all Trolls who fell into his lands. My father fought the Oppressor for the right to rule the Gumm-Gumms. He waged war because if he did not fight and kill the humans it would be us to die,” Bular gaze seems to lock onto the distance as he brings up memories of better days.

With a pause the Youngling would ask, “What do you mean? I-I think I recall Humans and aren’t they squishy and weak? Why are they a threat to us?”

“Aye, most of them are only food but there are a few amongst them with the strength to make even my father pause. Most of all Merlin and that fool Artuher. But is it not just a handful of humans that will threaten us. It is their greed that will consume every Hearthstone and utterly destroy the last traces of magic this world has. All of Trollkind will die if we do not win” The Youngling pauses in his walk. His ear twitching as he looks over his shoulder.

Bular would smile as he says, “Do not worry. It is simply a Goblin coming to relay a message for me. The Impures will help us figure if you are lying or telling the truth.”

The blue skinned troll would turn to the skittering green figure that got closer. With a frown he would ask, “A goblin. . .Hm. Well, how are you certain that Humans will destroy all magic? These- Weaker Trolls had to side with the Humans for a reason?”

“They were afraid to do what was necessary. Because they would rather let their children deal with the threat then let my Father rule them. They were weak and afraid and sided with the humans to remain free. Despite King-Arthuers execution of any troll he found, Sun exposure and slaughter of magical kind. . .Even one of their Troll-Hunters had once sided with us because he believed in the Prophecy of the Ancients,” The Youngling simply raises an eyebrow another familiar term.

Bulars tone would shift as he growled in a far more guttural voice. The Goblin would nod and shout, “Waka Waka!” Before backflipping off of Bulars arm and scurrying off into one of the pipes.

Raah raises an eye as he licks his lips and asks, “Who are the Ancients?”

Bular would simply growl at the retreating form of the Goblin as he says, “Elders of Magic. The three foretold that one day Humanity will end Magical life. Not just the Trolls, but the Gnomes, Dwarves and even the last few magical humans will cease to exist. All because of the sentimental humans who wish to protect their kind instead of the world.”

“But how would you win,” The words escape Raahs mouth before he could consider how Bular would react.

The giant troll would growl as he turned around grabbing the smaller form of Raah as he says, “The Pale-Lady will bring forth the Eternal Night. She will unleash the floods of magic and bring forth a new age. The surface world will be ravaged and Trollkind will finally be free from the horrid touch of humanity!”

Raah would stand there in silence for a few seconds before he weakly whispered, “I think I understand but maybe Violence isn’t the answer? Isn’t there a way to convince the other Trolls to hand over. . .This eternal night?”

“You are Mistaken Raah. It is not that we are seeking. We are seeking an ancient relic to open the Darklands, the home of all Trollkind. The same world that Aruther ruined! Yet the others are so blind and weak that they do not understand! It was his war that corrupted and destroyed the Darklands! Yet they blame my father for it because they choose to slowly die out instead of fight and win. It was only by the Ancients' power that the Homeland existed without its Hearthstone despite that fool Merlins attempts to seal off the realm,” So many questions filled Raahs mind as he stood there. Yet there would be plenty of time to ask them all.

Raah would feel a spike of anger flare inside him that danced with uncertainty and doubt. A small growl escaping his lips as that sense of familiarity returns dancing in the back of his head as he says, “Merlin. . .That name seems familiar.”

“It should. Your armor is made either in mockery of the Trollhunters or out of admirement. Although the aesthetic is far more pleasing then the cowards,” Bular chuckles at the end of his statement. Soon, a smaller bang would be heard as a Goblin appears once more out of the pipes.

“Waka Waka,” The thing shouts with a happy grin. Raah smiles somewhat at the things dance as Bular growls at it causing it to scurry off in fear.

“What did it say,” Raahs voice rings out as he gets down onto his hands and knees and peers into the pipes the creature ran into. Before reaching into it with a single hand and making clicking sounds.

“It said the Impure will be ready in a few minutes. The fools name is Stricklander and he was surprised to hear that I had found a Youngling. Your kind has been exceptionally rare. . .” Bular takes a few seconds to recall when he had last seen a Youngling. Truly, his kind had been growing less nad less.

“Why’s that,” Raah says as he finally manages to grab the biting and screaming goblin. Holding it tight he begins to pet it gently despite its growls and shouts.

“Ever since the end of the war Younglings have been rare to see. I am not sure the reason why,” Raah pauses as he looks up. Trying to figure out why that sounded different to everything else Bular had said. Had the Gumm-Gumm just lie to him?


	3. 3

AN: I know not many read this but there’s one person that has me keep writing this. This may be trash, but it is my trash.

Stricklander sighs as he drops down the ladder. Holding the Baggle in his hand he would glance down at the simple dead Hearthstone. It was a piece of the Hearthstone from the Darklands simply enchanted with minor spells. The Jaunus order mostly used them to help monitor their test subjects' help but they were very useful medical tools

He pauses voices reaching his ears as he hears Bular and another voice. He had been careful to monitor any of the Order’s activities near him in case they tried to usurp his position. But their presence was not what alarmed Stricklander. It was the fact that Bular had personally asked him to check on the health of someone, “I would have thought you were an Impure but your smell is more akin to a Troll surrounded by humans then of an Impure.”

“Oh? So an Impure is like a- Mish mash of human and troll,” Bular simply nods and keeps explaining. Their voices still faint as Stricklander gets closer.

As soon as he gets around the cover he pauses at the sight before him. Bular stood in the dark sewers eyes glowing faintly as his attention was locked on the more alarming thing. A troll youngling of all things. Shifting forms and drawing both their attentions, Stricklander would carefully take in the smells filling the air.

He did detect some faint familiar stenches. The sewer and ashes were the most prominent smells but there was the faint hint of human on him but it smelled as if he had been exposed to them or their items. Changelings had a far more distinct smell that came from. Yet, even as he approached he could not hide his surprise as he asks, “How did you- If the Trolls of Troll-Market knew you had one of the young we’d be able to leverage for some very useful resources.”

The Youngling turns towards Stricklander fully still gripping a goblin in his arms that had now gone relaxed at the petting. “Indeed, but use the Baggle to determine his health. He claims to have lost his memory and I wish to be certain he is not lying,” Stricklander would stare at the boy fully.

Taking the pitch black crystal he sighs and would gently rip off a chunk. Crushing it in his hand with a faint grunt he would begin rubbing it across the boy's head leaving a thin black trail of grainy dust. Turning his attention back to the crystal he would let a small amount of magic flow into it.

He pauses as the Gem turns from black to a mixture of sickly yellow with hints of green and. . .orange? Blinking he squints and taps the crystal with his claw, “Strange. I have never seen this before? There is residue of some very strange magic.”

Taking out a rag he would wipe the dust off the boys head before putting his dusty hand on his chest. Standing there for a few seconds the glow of yellow would increase and a faint wisp of purple would begin to appear here and there, “There is without a doubt something very bad happened to him but I cannot be sure what exactly.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure what happened to him,” Bular would growl lowering his head to the gems colors. He would stare at it carefully the yellow and green colors inside the gem reminding him of long gone memories.

Taking off another chunk of the crystal Stricklander would remain calm, “What I mean is usually you’d see the Trolls latent mana if they were fine. But this Youngling-”

“Raah, my name’s Rah Im kinda getting tired of everyone calling me Youngling,” Stricklander would throw a glare at Raah for interrupting. 

Clearing his throat he soons continue, “Ah yes then. Raah? Eat this. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the Youngling. I have read distant legends that Yellow is the color of Morgana herself and commonly seen in Changelings and Gumm-Gumms, Green has rarely been seen in Trolls and is most famously seen in Merlin, but there is another shade of sickly yellow that is clashing with the others it looks like? Purple seems to be a shadow magic of some sort. I would recommend sending him to the Order to be examined more thoroughly.”

Raah would glare at Stricklander, a heavy feeling in the back of his head. The man had gone out of his way to call him Youngling and it bugged him somewhat. He would pop the gem into his mouth and gag at its sweet taste. Chewing and shivering he would swallow and gasp, “So was I in some sort of magic accident or something?”

Stricklander would wipe the dust off the boys armor as the gem begins to turn a bright blue. Bular pauses and growls, “The only kind of Troll that would have such magic is a Gumm-Gumm. The last time I checked there isn’t no Gumm-Gumm within a thousand miles of here besides me.”

Stricklander would find himself briefly lost at this. He would pause quickly breaking off another piece and chewing it letting it go from blue to dark green with hints of yellow and black. The gem seemed to be working, “Strange. I’ll have to send these results back to the Order but there is without a doubt in my mind that something horrid must have happened to this Youngling in order for him to be radiating off so much different auras.”

“Auras? Wait, I thought you said my aura was blue so why are there others on me,” Stricklander would sigh as Bular pulled his head backwards pondering for a few seconds. 

“No, you see when a powerful enough spell is cast, residue is left on whoever was affected by the spell. You, my dear boy, were affected by some very potent magics and many of them within a short span of time. Blue, is the color you ring of which is the same color a few Trolls tend to give off- although rarer than most others,” Bular would watch the boy stand there curiously. He was content that whatever incident had harmed the boys mind had occurred and he was not simply trying to trick him.

Nodding Bular would chuckle softly as he says, “Good. Stricklander, inform Nomura that I will be heading my way there soon and to prepare a second room. The boy will be useful in baiting out the Trollhunter. . .” 

Strickler would let the possibilities flow into his mind. If the boy would be a new recruit he was best off as bait instead of a spy for now. And, if the other Trolls of trollmarket suspected he was a Gum-Gum or spy things would turn out nasty- especially if he didn’t take to their ideas as well as they would like. But, he would make for useful bait for a trap. Stricklander nods giving a small bow pausing as he spots Bulars knee.

He only paused for a fraction of a second as he says, “Right away.” He would glance back at the boy who would stare back his body on guard and tense. Had this boy managed to injure or stand his ground against Bular? That was a feat that most of the more arrogant changelings had failed to accomplish when challenging or fighting Bular before their quick end. 

Turning around he would shift back into a human form as he would take out his phone and begin texting Nomura, “Prepare a room. Bular is bringing over a guest.”

Behind him he would hear Raah’s stomach growl as he asked, “Uh- Do you have anything to eat as well? Its been a good bit since I had a decent meal I think.”

Bular would let a wicked grin come across his face as he says, “Why of course. Follow me, we will hold out below the Museum until Day-Break. There is much for me to explain.”


	4. 4

Raah would pause at the smell. It wasn’t horrid in any sense of the word there was actually a somewhat appealing aspect to it. Sniffing he would lean forward slightly as he asked, “What smells so good?”

Bular would chuckle as they stalked through the sewers in silence, “It’s the scent of a female. You’re a Youngling so even a females stench tainted by the Impure aspect would appeal to you.”

A small grin would break out across Bular’s face as he adds on, “If this smell is appealing to you then wait till you one day get to savor the stench of a Gumm-Gumm women. The Bloodlust in there eyes mi-”

Raah would blush and clear his throat, “Moving on! So. . .We’ve been walking for hours. Where is this food?”

“There is a method to my madness, Youngling. This Sewer is considered an enemy homeland; they will know the cracks and holes that we would never even see. Before retrieving any stash we must carefully ensure any tracks aren’t followed,” Raah would sniff the air checking that. Their scents had slowly been overpowered by the Sewers stench. He hadn’t noticed till now but he files that away in the more combat gifted part of his mind.

Finally Bular pauses leaning down and moving a brick out of the way. He would reach inside pulling out a satchel. To Raah the Satchel was massive but cracking it open the monster of black stone would grin and pull out two strips of meat. Opening his mouth he would drop them into his jaw.

Sounds of bone fragments being crushed under mighty teeth ring throughout the sewers. Raah shivered at the scent a faint mix of disgust mixing with hunger which was blessed by a hint of curiosity. He didn’t know why he was disgusted at this- perhaps it was how the giant ate with his mouth open letting it all spill everywhere?

Yet a faint memory would stirr in the back of Raahs mind. Raah squints as he says, “That’s. . .disgusting.”

Bular would pause and look down growling harshly, “Do not knock it until you try it Youngling. It is simply meat and bone mixed together. Some of the more- Pathetic Impure mix the bone and meat together for me.”

“No not that- Chewing with your mouth open. I'm hungry enough to eat a whole Goblin at this point,” Bular would rear back caught off guard before bursting out in laughter before digging into the bag and throwing two pieces to the Youngling who jumps onto the wall before propelling himself into the air high enough to catch both pieces in his hand.

Bular would begin putting the satchel back into its hidden spot while Raah would hold the meat above his nose sniffing it gently. Some strange feeling forming in his chest that he couldn’t name. Carefully opening his mouth he would lower half of it into his jaw before biting down and tearing it in half.

Nodding happily he would hum gently as Bular would fix his gaze upon the Youngling waiting in almost eager silence for the boy's reaction. The boy would nod as he says, “It's missing something. . .”

Grunting out almost offended a low growl would escape the Giant troll, “What do you mean it’s missing something?”

“Like it’s good-” He pauses taking another bite finishing off his first piece. He talks with his mouth half full as he says, “But I feel if you mixed something into it the taste would be even better.”

A deep grin comes across Bular’s face as he nods patting the boy on the head, “I use to mix shards of Knight’s armor into it before letting it sit in a Blood Goblin sauce. Perhaps someday you’ll get to enjoy such a thing as well. Now come, that Impure Nomura should be waiting for us up ahead.”

Raah would grin at the deeply rewarding feeling that blossomed at his chest at such approval. Some sort of deep ache being itches and washing away the almost disgusted feeling he felt for some reason. But, the meat wasn’t that bad he notes simply in need of more- cooking?

Nomura would stand by the ladder. Standing in the light that the entrance provided into the sewer. . .and her only defense in case Bular was filling angry. She would pause at the faint glowing eyes that would appear at the edge of her vision. Turning to it she would pause at the far smaller pair of eyes that would appear.

She would raise an eyebrow and smile. Perhaps, this was a replacement for that fool Stricklander. No wonder he had been so vague. But as the pair of eyes approached she couldn’t pick up on the scent of another Changeling. As the eyes got closer the frowning form of Bular became apparent and by his side Nomura paused.

Her body went stiff and her hand gently reached for where her blades were. Mostly out of reflex. For, when the boy came into her sight there was an innocent look to his eye. A shine that alone would make most relax around the Youngling.

But the blood dripping down his chin and fingers mixed with a faint stench of corruption? It made this image all the more sinister. Her stomach churned slightly at the sight as she notices a faint limp to Bular’s steps. She would quickly begin heading up the ladder grabbing some supplies she kept at the edge of it as she dismissed the faint complaint she was gonna make about keeping the Museum closed.  
Grabbing the medical supplies she crawls back down pausing as Bular and the Youngling stood only inches away from the light. She knew that he could smell her fear as she dropped the bag into the darkness, ‘Is this the Guest my lord?”

Bular would scoff at the stench of fear. In some attempt to appear less pathetic- because it was always the most pathetic ones that Bular ate- She would step into the darkness as she says, “So this is our guest huh? Never expected to see a Youngling.”

Chuckling softly Bular would lean down and growl, ‘Do not try and hide your fear with such a tactic. I can smell the fear in your tone.”

Bular would grunt in annoyance as Raah would lean forward sniffing her. Hovering only an inch away from her he would begin sniffing and ask, “Fear smells very strange. . .Maybe Fear is what the meat needs?”

Nomura waiting in tense silence for Bular to slap down the Youngling for an action but he would simply grunt and nod to the boy. Nomura would remain silent at the bloodied grin Youngling that would sniff him before grinning and pulling away. Yet, perhaps Nomura notes there’s an opportunity here. 

A Youngling would be vulnerable to manipulations perhaps? Maybe, this very scary child would be a tool to ensure her own survival should Bular ever grow displeased with her?


	5. Chapter 5

Bular would grunt as he sat there dealing with his wounds. Turning towards Raah he would say, “The sun shall be up much longer but I will be storing you with the Impure for now.”

“Oh? Why’s that it look like you can’t stand her so why leave me with her,” The glowing eyes of Bular rest upon Raah for a few seconds before scoffing. The Youngling wasn’t dull and stupid. Good.

Standing up and looking at the newly formed metal that he had used to cover his wound he grunts, “Because I intend to use you. The Trollhunter and I have fought on many occasions but. . .using you at just the right moment can finally help me secure the Amulet of Merlin.”

“Amulet- Is that what unlocks the gate right,” Bular simply sighs and nods. In truth, he would begin trying to locate somewhere good to ambush the Trollhunter or bait him out with Jim. In truth he wanted to keep the boy hidden from the Trollhunters gaze until he was secured in their way of thinking or to be used as bait to trick the Trollhunter. When opponents of near equal ability fought almost anything could turn the tides be it luck or an ally.

This boy could be the ticket to turning the war. Glancing at Nomura who stood by silently he hisses, “Do not let any harm befall the boy or anyone discover his presence. Keep him contained to the insides of the museum and don’t let him wander out.”

Nomura would bite back any protest that wanted to escape her lips as she simply gave a small nod. Her eyes starting to glow yellow and red as she gives a half bow. Bular would snort amused as he turns towards Raah, “Nomura will watch you while I prepare.”

Bular would stand and begin walking back into the darkness throwing one last glance to Raah who smiles and shouts, “See ya tonight!”

Nomura would finally speak once Bular was out of sight, “Follow me.” Raah would turn to her and begin crawling closer sniffing her leg. She frowns annoyed by this as she taps him on the head, “Stop that. I don’t understand why Bular took such a keen interest in a child of all things when we have three combat capable Changlings in town.”

Raah would stand tall tilting his head as he says, “Impure? I think it’s because you’re Impure. He dosen’t seem so bad just- Dislikeful of your kind. Maybe it’s a pride thing that he can’t accept you?”

Nomura scoffs abit at that word. A spark of anger stirring inside her at how even the child called her such a nasty word. Her memories stirring of her time in that cursed darklands as she begins crawling up the ladder, “Usually, I have to let Bular in through the back but since you’re so small you can just come up here.”

Raah would spot the faint frown and spark of yellow in her eyes. He would stand at the latter for a few more seconds letting Nomura climb up. The woman pauses when she reaches the top glancing down the hole as she shouts, “Hurry u-” She dosen’t finish her sentence as she throws herself back just in time to miss Raaah leaping up and landing with a small thud. He would wince as he reached the apex of his jump. Some of the sunlight was still shining down from a window and hit his horns and part of his face causing him to land with a thud and groan.

She simply grins knowing he would have burned himself. The light had risen and the burning only stung. Raah slowly rises as he growls, “You knew that was going to happen didn’t you?”

Nomura shrugs as she says, “Perhaps it's your fault anyway. You should have been more careful.”

Raah would stare at her for a few seconds rubbing her face before standing up and asking, “Heya. . .Before we go on I wanna ask is there something else to call you? Im not fully sure what Impure means but you don’t seem to enjoy it and everything-”

Nomura would look over her shoulder and carefully analyze the boys slightly sunburnt face. Only a small piece of stone sitting upon the upper layer of his skin as she says, “Nomura. Okay, now Im really curious. Why would Bular try and recruit someone like you? I saw you eating the Human meat but you don’t seem as. . .cruel as most Gumm-Gumms.”

Raah would raise an eyebrow as Nomura would keep leading him down some hallway, “Oh Human isn’t that bad then. Either way, I'm not sure really- My heads still fuzzy and I can barely recall how I ended up in the woods. But Bular doesn't seem that bad anyway he’s just working towards killing the humans so they don’t kill us.”

Nomura let a faint shiver run down her spine at how the boy spoke. She keeps her face forward trying to hide her frown. The casual way that he simply accepted what he had eaten- It was enough to bypass most of Nomura’s emotional defenses and combined with how he spoke so casually about it? It made her slightly scared. She had known full grown trolls captured and force feed to throw themselves into the sun out of sheer disgust when they were forced to eat Human flesh. . .Or perhaps they didn’t want to be held captive anymore.

Her time in the Jaunus order had been strange if nothing else. She would pass the kitchen trying to lead the boy to his room for the day. But, Raah would pause as he passed the door his eyes landing upon the stove and fridge. “Heya uh- What is this place,” His voice had turned far quieter and softer as his mind ached. As something about this. . .place was so familiar. 

Nomura growled as she turned to him trying to suppress her fear, “It’s a Kitchen. This place is designed to be a Jaunus Safehouse in the event any of our agents get into trouble.”

This time there was no response from Raah as he slowly strode forward to the stove. Silent as he reached out and gently began to twist the controls watching the small Troll stand there. His hand would reach out and keep fiddling with the controls as he stood silent his grip slowly tightening as his mind aches.

Nomura walks up grabbing him by the shoulder and saying, “Heya someone may see you from the windows c’mon we’ve got no curtains in he-” She goes silent as Raahs head turns towards her and he snarls tensing up to attack.

She lunges backwards turning into her Changling form and reaching for her weapons nervously. Raah pauses for a few seconds before turning back to the stove and turning it off as he stands there. “Im- Sorry I just don’t know why this thing made me almost remember something. It makes me sad and Im not sure why,” Raah stands there for a few more seconds rubbing the machine.

Nomura would relax somewhat staying changed as her enhanced hearing picks up on his whispers, “Perhaps later you’ll show me how to use this. . .Please?”

Standing there for a few more seconds Nomura would shift back to her human form as the light bleed into the room more and more, “Maybe now c’mon I wanna shove you in the room so i can go handle some business.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nomura would stand there with a frown upon her face as she remained in her human form. She would open the door showing Raah the small saferoom. A small bed pushed against the wall and upon the counters was a wrench, a screwdriver and some tools that sat there. The room was half done various parts of it still under construction.

Raah would pass Nomura his eyes inspecting the room, “Im sorry for scaring you-” Nomura notes the second time he said such thing as she simply scoffs and closes the door behind him. Raah stands in the room in silence simply crouching down onto all fours and closing his eyes as he listens to the faint beat of his heart.

He simply stands there digging into his memories ever so carefully trying to recall something. Yet there was nothing but the dull ache of his chest right where his heart was and the faint pains from deeper within.

Raah would open his eyes only sadness stiring inside him from failed efforts to recall what he was. Yet he would simply stand there for a few seconds before deciding to make some use out of his time all alone. Bringing his hand up to his nose he begins to smell himself taking in his scent noting every component to it.

Recalling Nomuras he would note a sort of. . .As Bular said, Impure taint to her smell compared to his or even Bular’s. Perhaps that was the key component to telling Changelings from Trolls? Some sort of Impure stench compared to that of a Trolls? Letting loose a small breath of air he would simply look to the bed and ponder what he was meant to do while Bular was gone.

His gaze would sweep across the room before it landed upon the various tools, bolts and screws sitting upon the half-finished counter. Walking towards it he would feel his stomach growl as he picked up their metallic scent carefully taking a handful of screws and throwing them into his mouth he begins to chew savoring their flavor before pausing.

For a split second he stands there something in the back of his head pounding as the pain near his heart spikes. His hands slowly shaking as he hears a faint whisper, “Master Jim! Im not sure what you’ve made here but I must say it smells quiet delicious.”

His neck would pop as he darted his head to the side looking for the source of the sound. His headache increased as he would shout, “Hello!” Yet there was no response as he stood there eyes carefully scanning the room. He would pause before walking over to the wall and putting his ear to it. Dozens of sounds would become apparent- Perhaps it was the Humans outside?

With a small huff he would soon head back to his counter throwing one last glance over his shoulder as he carefully took in the scent of the room. Finally, he would turn his attention back to the meager supplies upon the table before a faint grin comes to his face and a. . .semi-wicked thought comes to mind.

An hour later Nomura would sit at her desk carefully going through some paperwork and sometimes glancing at her phone and texting some of her friends. . .All for the purpose of her cover. At least that was the excuse she gave in truth she did enjoy texting her human friends it did make some fun amusement to stir drama and talk about it.

Smiling as she played on the phone she would go tense and glance upwards as her door slowly creeked open. From the side of the door the head of Raaah would slowly peer open his bright blue eyes peering at her as he grinned. His small fang still covered in dry blood alongside the corner of his mouth.

Her stomach churned slightly at the idea of another Bular running around. . .Another leader with the penchant for eating humans or Impure who were simply unlucky or incompetent. Yet as she sat there slowly clicking off her phone she would remind herself this young child may have injured Bular.

Bular, a Troll with a thousand years of combat experience. A troll who had been around during the War with Arthur and a Troll who had witnessed the Troll-Hunters before Deva and the Amulet gave true power to the title of Trollhunter. Injured by a boy who barely seemed to be in his second century of life.

The implications were terrifying to ponder. In human terms her mind had compared a fifteen year old facing a Veteran. She would pause as Raahs whole body came out from behind the door. In his hands was a cabinet door used as some sort of plate while ontop of it laid- Woodust mixed with some bolts and nails with a tuch of Screwdriver handle crushed up and added ontop?

She would blink at the smiling Troll who walked towards her gently setting the cabinet door down. “I know I was kinda scarier earlier so here- My way of apologizing. Not sure if you can eat this Nomura but I tried,” Nomura pauses blinking at the boys words. She would glance making sure her curtains were fully closed before shifting.

Carefully taking a handful she smells it checking for taking a bite. She pauses her ears twitching in slight delight. Glancing at the boy she would be left more curious then scared, “Im sorry but- I didn’t expect this. Uh- Thanks I guess?”

A concern look crosses Raah face as he says, “It shouldn’t be that uncommon for trolls to do nice things for one another.”

Nomura pauses mid bite telling Raah everything he needed to know. A faint look of surprise crosses his face as she explains, “It isn’t. The issue is with us Changelings acts of kindness are far rarer and unexpected between one another much less between the few trolls we deal with. We are more political and backstabby then this. More like tools than actual people.”

Raah would frown at that as he would get abit closer and ask, “You seem like a decent person Nomura. I wish this thing with the Human’s wasn’t necessary or Im sure things would be better.”

Nomura would go silent at that simply staring at her food. If the Humans ever did die out then the purpose of the Changlings would as well. The doubt would shine in her eye as she lets loose a bitter chuckle, “Listen kid the moment the war with the humans is won Im sure Gunmar will dispose of us changelings.”

The moment she said that she was surprised by the boys response. Not scared or enraged simply- pleasantly surprised as he says, “I won’t let that happen then. You’re trolls right?”

“Only half but ya-” She says as she glances around for a spoon she had stashed in one of her drawers. It was one of the plastic ones that came with some fast food she ordered. One she wasn’t fully sure why she didn’t throw away.

Raah would grin nice and wide as he would say, “Then I’ll make sure to protect you. Be it Bular, Uh- Gunmar? Or all of Humanity I just won’t let them throw you Changlings away like tools it would be unfair.”

Staring at him for a few seconds Nomura simply grins and whispers, “You know I almost wanna believe that. . .So I will for now. I expect you to keep that promise Raah.”


	7. Chapter 7

Raah seems to sit in silence in the small room of his. Simply staring into a mirror and feeling complete. He stands there with a faint smile on his hand as he reaches up and gently scratches his horns. The door behind him slowly opens Nomura peeking her head inside as she pauses and asks, “What are you doing?”

Pausing he yanks his hands away from his horns as he says, “Nothing- What are you doing?” Nomura chuckles knowing the boy had felt like he was doing something taboo. Shaking her head she would stride inside in her human form a bundle held in her hand which she soon hands over to Raah.

Tilting his head he would gently reach out and take them, “The base nearby got you this training blade while they begin working on your real one. Bular would like you to make some use of your time here anyway.”

The boy would slowly remove the bundled cloth revealing a short but wide blade. Taking it into his hand he begins to do some experimental swings. A faint chuckle comes to his lip as he takes a step back swinging with more speed and skill then before.

Nomura would step back carefully analyzing the boy as he grinned. “Perhaps a small spar is in order,” She says shifting into her changeling form. It had been a long time since she had faced someone agile as herself. 

Raaah would pause with a grin taking his blade and holding it with both hands, “This feels so right. So familiar! Hey wait why aren’t we using weaker blades.”

“Because Trolls and Changelings shouldn’t mind a scar or two! Safeword’s uncle,” Nomura would stand there for only a few seconds before her body blurred forward taking a swipe at him. The boy blocks her first sickle with the flat of his blade before pivoting his ankle and pushing himself between her arms.

His armored shoulder slams into her as his left hand darts up grabbing her throat and flipping her over. Not often did she fight someone smaller than, stronger than her and just as fast as her. His grip like steel over her throat as she flips her sickle in her non restrained hand to take a swing at him.

Yet the force she is slammed down with cracks the concrete floor and lets loose a resounding thud. The force made her loose her grip on her swords as Raah kicks the blade closest to him away before he got to a knee grabbing her by the throat before letting his fist hover a few inches away from her head, “Say. . .Uncle was it? Is that how I win?”

Nomura would lay there slowly recovering and reminding herself this was the boy that had injured Bular. Yet as she laid there her eyes would dart to the faint red shine on his chest that grew in color. She would hiss, “Fine. Uncle you win- I should have expected you to be strong but I didn’t think you could muster enough force and speed to counter that.”

Raah would stand there breathing heavily for a few seconds, his head pounding as he lets loose a harsh growl dropping the blade and grabbing his head. Standing up the pain in his chest would flare as something else would begin to take over. His thoughts jumbling as he begins to whisper strange words to himself.

Nomura would quickly grab her blade and jump up a sense of foreboding sitting heavy in her chest. Taking a few steps back she asks, “Heya Kid you in there?”

Yet all Raah would hear was a faint chuckle. The faint hollow laughs of some man as for a brief second he sees a man in yellow armor. Hissing he turns towards Nomura and lunges forward hissing the same quiet word.

Nomura quickly dodges the feral blow and kicks the boy. His body slams into the wall but he quickly pulls himself from it and charges on all fours. A faint red to the edge of his eyes as the hiss finally forms a single word, “Arthur!”

She would dart forward flipping over him and hooking his neck with the blade before yanking back trying to throw him off balance. But, before her blade could get around his neck both his hands darted up and grabbed the blade, squeezing it for only a second before it shattered broken pieces falling to the floor all around her.

He stands there pausing a faint spike of pain bringing him back down to earth. He pauses shaking as he glances down at his hand a piece of the broken blade stuck in his palm. Wheezing he turns to Nomura who stands there asking, “Kid? You okay you were whispering something about Arthuer?”

Nomura spots the regret and pain in his eye as he mutters, “N-Nomura just go please I-I. . .Go.”

The woman would simply nod shifting back into her human form and giving a small bow, “If you need to talk about something, kid you know where to find me. . .Odds are you’re just experiencing Battle-Rage. I don’t know much about it but apparently some Gumm-Gumms would get it when they first go into battle. Just relax kid its normal you’re growing up or something.”

Raah would smile abit at that as he sat down with a small grunt, “I'm sorry about that then.   
I-I just need to be alone okay?” Nomura pauses and nods before leaving Raah all alone in the room.

Raah would stand there in silence ripping the metal from his palm before putting his back against the wall. Wheezing almost as he sits there trying to recall who the man he just saw was. The man with the yellow sword. The very image of him brought a faint ache to his chest. “He’s human isn’t he? Smells like it didn’t he- I. . .”

Raah would simply slide down to the floor holding his head as he whispers, “Who is he?”


	8. Chapter 8

Nomura raises an eyebrow as Stricklander stands there. His glowing eyes carefully looking upon the woman as he scoffs and whispers, “I do not believe he is such a good troll dear Nomura.”

“I dunno, Strickler the kid seems pretty genuine and kind towards us. Pull the right strings and he would be very useful incase Bular started trying to take one of our heads,” Stricklander pauses a faint frown upon his face. 

“You mean use him to your own advantage right? Don’t try and lie like he’d protect both of us you manipulative devil,” Nomura stops a second of indecision pasing across her face before the faint chuckle escapes her lip and she stands walking towards Stricklander.

Her finger would gently reach out to his chin lifting it up as she says, “Ah you may have a point. Only a century old or two and already I'm sure the boy could take that birdy head off your shoulders.”

With a faint growl Stricklander would pull a chunk of the magical crystal from his pocket, ‘Don’t be a fool. The boy is soaked in magics I can’t even comprehend. The order is making tools just to try and observe and research these energies!”

“You nerds have fun with that. For now, Im going to enjoy some of the political protection that comes with being friends with Bular’s new best buddy,” Nomura gives Stricklander a faint wave. The man simply watches her leave the room.

As her back enters the doorway he shouts, “Oh and please send word to your spy in Troll-Market. Spread word that Bular has captured a Youngling. I believe Bular want’s us to set out the bait for the Troll-Hunter.”

Nomura dosen’t even acknowledge him as she leaves him in silence. Her human form’s eyes glowing as she enters the hallway and soon finds Raah sitting amidst a small pile of Goblin’s. Raaah pauses as he would turn towards Nomura gently waving to her as he leans back letting a few of the green creatures stay sleeping upon him.

Raah would gently whisper, “Shhh I'm playing with the Goblins-” In all honesty Nomura chuckles abit at that recalling just two hours ago the boy had almost squashed one of the goblins and had to work for the creature’s forgiveness in rather humorous ways.

Nomura would chuckle shaking her head, “Brush them aside. It’s nice and all you’re so friendly but if you’re running with Bular you need to be far more cruel-”

A small hiss would come from Raah’s lip as he whispers, “No. . .These Goblins and you must know there’s moments where cruelty is justified and needed just not now I think. There will be a time for it.” Nomura would raise an eyebrow at the sudden tone shift but what truly draws her attention is the faint and dim glow of his veins.

A primal terror rises in the back of Nomura’s stomach. The veins in his eyes glowing a simple and dull yellow that caused the Goblins to begin to scatter. Raah blinks for a few seconds before asking, “What was I saying?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanjigar moves with grace and in silence. His body dodging the many weapons of the training arena. A faint cut recently healed over sits upon his finger next to a series of stone blotches across his arm. Signs of sun damage from a few nights ago.

He remains focused and silent, stuck in his thoughts as he worked on his swordsman ship. With a grunt he lands as the machine begins to settle. With a faint growl he whispers, “Bular. . .What are you up to.”

Revenge was an easy answer but something in the Troll-Hunter’s gut twisted in an uncertain fashion. His emotions ringing to him, reminding him that rarely did Bular act so mindlessly. That Troll was cruel and calculating always a purpose behind his acts despite the bullheaded personality.

Kanjigar glances at Blinky who enters the training room and begins to approach him a nervous look etched across his face and lingering inside each of his many eyes, “Kanjigar I have a small piece of information that may be of use to you. I know you don’t like me assisting you but-”

Kanjigar sighs, “Just hurry up Blinky.”

Nodding Blinky gathers his words and simply says, “It’s a youngling Kanjigar. Some of the River trolls whispered smelling one and someone said they managed to spot. . .Well- Bular kidnapping a young troll still in his first or second century.”

Kanjigar goes tense at that his eyes going wide as his grip on his sword tightens as he leans forward and mutters, “An unaccounted for Youngling. . .or perhaps an escaped one? By the Old Gods I- Truly?”

Blinky nods as he says, “I am not sure if it is true but something to look into. Trollmarket only has two dozen Younglings in total if any of them had gone missing even Kiltun the Deaf would have heard about it.”

“Aye, this is troubling news. I will keep an eye out for the spawn. Blinky, do me a favor and alert Vandal to this rumor and have him send a courier to other villages. . .I have a suspicion and a few theories already about the true nature of this Youngling but I will discover the truth shortly when the night comes,” Blinky’s eyes dart to Kanjigar’s hand.

“But Master Kanjigar wouldn’t it be best if perhaps while your hand was healing you brought along D-” Blinky goes stiff and silent at the glare Kanjigar sends his way. A tense silence settles in between the two.

Finally it is broken by Kanjigar growling, “He is not ready nor will he be. A Trollhunter must shoulder the burden themselves not share it simply because of a minor injury. Now be silent Blinky I shall prepare for tonight.”

Kanjigar grunts out as he begins heading out the door. Unaware of the giant blue troll who stood in silence above the arena.


End file.
